joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Sticks the Badger
Sticks the Badger is a wacky jungle badger. Since her childhood, she has lived and flourished alone in the wilderness and is therefore new to friends in general. She eventually formed a strong bond with Team Sonic and joined them as their wild card in their ongoing battles against Dr. Eggman. Personality Sticks is energetic, free-spirited and primal like a wild animal. She has sharp animal instincts, is a fearsome combatant, a tenacious hunter, and will enter a feral frenzy when she is angry. Because of her isolated life, Sticks has become off-kilted, obtuse, mental and just plain nutty, and she thinks others are living in an alternate world different from the normal one, something that unnerves friends and enemies alike. She always speak her mind, which sometimes gets her into trouble during social situations. Sticks is not the most trusting individual and is full of outrageous suspicions and paranoia. She especially suspects the government of being behind a lot of shady activities. Powers and Abilities Strategist:'Her imagination and awareness together make her very capable of devising uniquely effective solutions. '''Combat Expert:'In battle, Sticks is a great warrior with fearsome combat skills due to her wild side. Sticks is an adept martial artist and has descent skills in hand-to-hand combat. She is also skilled in weapon crafting, which is exemplified in the self-made weapons she uses. '''Enhanced Skilled Hunter:Sticks is as well a talented hunter who can take down any prey with her signature equipment. Skilled Swimmer:She is also an excellent swimmer who can pull off undersea traversing deep waters with no difficulty. ' '''Survivability:She has extremely sharp wilderness survival skills in various areas, such as creating shelters and fires, knot tying (being capable of tying an entire net in a flash), bird calls, identifying edible mushrooms, navigation, and time measurement without modern instruments. ' 'Supernatural Animal Instincts:'Sticks possesses unparalleled animal instincts.These include an expert sense of smell accurate enough to let her sniff out specific targets, like an animal. ' '''Weaponry:'Sticks is proficient in the usage of several forms of weaponry (including expert archery), but she is most well-versed in the usage of boomerangs. She can throw boomerangs with absolute precision and without fail, including make-shift boomerangs made from things such as ladles and robot parts. Precognition:'''Sticks has an uncanny sense of foresight, and often predicts the occurrence of unexpected situations long beforehand. '''Supernatural Agility: Sticks is very swift and agile and has acrobatic skills on level with a circus acrobat, being capable of dodging successive laser shots and making high leaps with little trouble and minimal reaction time. Weaponry Sticks is armed with handmade weapons at all times, most notably a handmade boomerang that she keeps in tow which she uses for not only long-ranged attacks that pack significant power, but also as a melee weapon. She also has an arsenal of additional weapons available which include a crossbow, a slingshot, nunchucks, a net, a bō, a club, and a giant metal mace. Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega Category:Sega charaacters